The Chamber
by AthenBlade
Summary: Howlyn has found away to change Renee into a hybrid. Will she be his queen or is something else wroung?
1. Default Chapter

The Chamber 

by AthenBlade

Disclaimer: I do not own Earth: Final Conflict or any of these characters. Except in my mind and that doesn't count. So don't sue me! Not like I have money anyway so you're not missing much.

AN: This is my first fic about Earth: Final Conflict so if I get some things wrong please tell me straight away. The only real reason I even watch the show is to see Howlyn. He is just so intoxicating in a bad animalistic way. Anyway this is going to be one hell of a story so fasten your safety belts it's going to be an interesting ride.

Chapter One-Soon

_Why every time I close my eyes do I see her? Her and her golden hair, her sweet scent, and her glowing pride. Why was she so special? Anyone else and they would be dead by now. But each time she got away leaving him wanting her even more. Snap out of it Howlyn!_ He though shaking his head of his frustrating thoughts. He sat slightly swaying back and forth in the command chair. In front of him loomed a picture of Earth slowly spinning about. He had been sitting there thinking of Renee Palmer for the past hour.

One of his legs was lazily thrown over one of the armrests. His black mane was thrown back over his shoulder revealing his heated expression. His lips were curled back his mouth slightly open. His red tough tongue running across the top of his white fangs. His eyes danced with excitement and power.

_If only she didn't have her precious humanity she would give in to her desire. But that would never happen, not only was she uneatable but unchangeable. Or so she thought._ He smiled at the wicked thought. At this every moment he had his top scientists working on that every problem. _Soon Renee Palmer I will have you as my queen. Willing or not._

Howlyn rolled his head as someone behind him cleared his throat. Catching sight of the intruder he turned his attention back to the viewing screen.

"What do you want Sandoval?" He said softly smelling the annoying human's sent. _One day soon he would run out of his usefulness and would cower before him like all humans should._

"The has been a breakthrough in the labs. We believe we know what was making the boding process unacceptable to Ms. Palmer's physiology."

"Then the boding will now work?" Howlyn said turning the chair to face Sandoval's calm form.

"We think so." He said looking at him head on.

"Then gather a team. We'll leave immediately." He said standing up form his chair. His long powerful arms swaying at his side. Not waiting for him to answer he walked pass Sandoval and through the door. _Soon my dear soon you will be mine._


	2. I don't Think so

Chapter Two -I Don't Think So 

AN: Ok from the passage of time will be , and boding will now be joining. You know I really don't care for the stories that just have Renee give up or Howlyn gets out of character. Although I don't see any real other way that they'd get together. Don't worry thought they will get together but it maybe a little rough on them both.

_If I have to follow one more bogus tip I'll..._Renee sighed, _No that's not true. If even one of those leads has a bit of truth in it all this running around the globe would be worth it._Pushing open her apartment door she flicked on her lights. The brightly-lit room seemed slightly trashed but that was to be expected when you're the head of the fight against the Atavus. Dropping her keys on the hall table she walked through the living room and went straight to her bedroom. All she wanted to do is sleep.

Tousling her hair she quickly stripped her clothes off of her tried form and exchanging them with a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. Renee than strapped her energy blade (AN: I don't know what's called. It's that thing where if you jab it into their heart they die.) on to her left leg. She pulled her global out of her jacket pocket stuffing it firmly into the elastic of her jogging shorts. Ever since she had met Howlyn she didn't feel safe to sleep any other way. She shuttered as a picture of his face formed in her mind. _God he was so intoxicating. The way he moves, the way he talks, even the way he breathes screams predator. Why every time she liked a guy did something happen to him. Either he dies or he's evil._ .She slammed her fist onto her nightstand. _If only he wasn't so bent on wiping out the human race I would have fallen for him. But no he was evil and there's nothing I can do about it but fight him._

She knew he was after her and she knew one day he would find her. And on that day she would be ready. Drawing her blaster form it's holster she made a quick sweep of her apartment. Checking that all the doors and windows were locked. Finding nothing wrong or out of place she crawled under her sheets. Tucking her gun under her pillow as one last precaution she drifted off to sleep.

Creeping out of the darkness Howlyn appeared in front of Renee's door. _She was standing right here just a few hours ago._ He thought stroking the door in soft circles. His breath coming in heated sighs. Extended one of his energy cleaves (AN: Again I don't know what they're called so tell me or I'll continue to call them that.) he slipped it into the space between the door and the wall. Violently pulling down he sliced through the brass locks.

Grinning wickedly he pushed the door open. It stopped. He scanned the door seeing what was the problem. A small thin chain on the other side was connecting the door to the inside of the wall. After easily snapping it he slipped silently inside.

Leaving the door open he followed the sounds of heavy breathing just ahead. Creeping across the room he peeked into the opening. There lying in the center of the room was Renee sleeping her back to him. Her legs curled up to her waist, her arms hidden beneath her thin sheets, and her hair spread out around her head like a golden halo. Slowly he moved to hover just above her sleeping form.

The light from a full moon shown through the draped window illuminating her relaxed face. Her breathing was slow and steady. Howlyn trailed his eyes down her sleeping body taking in every curve. He closed his eyes sighing deeply as he took in her sent.

"You're mine." He breathed into her ear. Renee's breathing caught slightly but she didn't seem to wake up. He stood there for a moment longer simply watching her sleep.

"I don't think so." Renee said pulling an energy dagger from beneath the sheets sweeping it across his face. Howlyn howled in anger and in pain falling to the floor, one hand over his injured face. Renee on the other hand had thrown back her covers and was now standing on her feet, gun drawn.

_He'll be regenerating soon. If I try to get pass him and to the door he may grab me. On the other hand what other way out was there?_ She thought looking around her room. It was then that she caught sight of her window. _The fire escape!_ She raced to her left trying with all her might to open it. Much to her dismay it was locked. Not taking the time to unlock it she blasted it open, hurrying out on to the platform.

She cursed herself for having an apartment on the fourth floor. It was a very long way down and she didn't have much time. Scanning the street below her she saw just what she had feared, Sandoval's men surrounding her building. Hopping down the stairs four at a time she made it to the third floor. Blasting another lock open she pulled herself inside the empty room.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the front door blasting the door open before she reached it. Behind her she could hear pounding footsteps on the fire escape. Quickly turning to her left she raced for the stairs pulling her global form her waistband.

"Street, Howlyn and his little buddies have tracked me down. They're in my building I need a way out and I need it fast." Renee said reaching the door at last.

"Where are you now?" Street asked looking worried.

"Third floor stairway." She answered she said leaping down the stairs

"I'm pulling up the blue prints now. At the other end of the hallway across form the stairs there should be a laundry chute. It will take you straight to the basement."

"What's in the basement?" Renee askedas she burst from onto the second story hallway.

"An entrance to the sewer."

"Great, don't worry Street I'll be fine." She said reasureingly before clicking her global off and raced down the hallway her lungs starting to burn. When she was almost to the end of the hall she heard an elevator bell go off behind her. Turning her head she saw Ronald Sandoval step off, gun drawn. Just as he leveled it at her head Howlyn burst in from the stairwell.

"No, I want her alive!" He cried speeding down the hall after her. _Chalk one up for the Atavus_. Renee thought sarcastically swinging her legs into the rather large chute. Holding onto the inside of the shoot she glanced down. _Why couldn't I do this on the ground level? Sure hope it's laundry day._ She thought letting go. The air around her threw her hair into her eyes blocking her view of her long fall.

She landed with a soft thud as she hit a large bin full of waiting laundry sacks. Grabbing the rim she hauled her pained body out of the bin and onto her feet. The room was dimly lit form one over head light bulb. She could see only two other things in the room with her, a clothes washer and a huge boiler. Looking past it she saw a manhole cover.

Gripping the sides of it she pulled it out of her way. Shinning the light attached to her gun into the hole she saw a long 15-foot drop to the floor. Looking closer she saw a steel ladder leading down. Dropping into the hole she started her climb down.

As she was halfway down she picked up the sounds of footsteps rushing down the nearby flight of stair leading to the basement. Letting herself drop the remaining 6 feet she checked her surroundings. Just 30 yards a head of her the tunnel that she was in made a sharp left turn. Pointing her gun ahead of her she set out at a full run down the narrow sewer, cold water splattering on her legs as she ran.

"Stop!" Someone shouted from behind her. Only moving faster she made the turn and kept on going. _Come on move Renee_. She thought racing through cold tunnel. Spinning to her right she opened fire as someone rounded the corner behind her. Resuming her course she came to a three way split. Going on instinct she turned right. Looking over her shoulder a few minutes later she saw four large men all in black suits not 40 yards behind hot on her trail.

_Shit!_ She thought shooting wildly behind her. Her legs aced from all the running she had been doing, her lungs felt tight and stranded as she tried to fuel her need muscles. Making another turn she came to larger tunnel. This one had a vaulted ceiling, small narrow openings, and water pouring from somewhere in the roof.

Glancing behind her one last time she ducked into one of the openings. She ran straight into a gate. _Fuck! Any minute now they're going to be rounding the corner and there was no way they were just going to pass me by._ She looked around her trying to think of what to do. Suddenly it hit her. Pressing her hands against the wet walls she placed her feet under them. Pulling herself up with her own weight she started to climb the wall.

By bracing her arms against one side and her feet against the other she tried to stay perfectly still. Already she could hear the pounding footsteps in the tunnel next to her. She gritted her teeth forcing herself to stay aloft. Her legs were trembling with the effort to keep her up. She could feel her freezing hands starting to slip from the wet surface. _Goddamn it hurry up._ She thought shifting her position slightly.

As if someone had read her mind two of the original four raced past her hiding place after first checking it for anything. She let out a soft sigh of relief as they're footsteps became a soft sound far down in the distance. Dropping back to the ground she headed back the way she came. _No point in chasing trouble. It's not like she couldn't take them out but she never really felt right killing a hybrid. It's not like most of them wanted what they got anyway_. As she passed the second split she pulled her global back out of her pocket.

"Street, I'm just under my building I need you find me a fast way out of here." Renee said glancing over her left shoulder. As she made the last turn an Atavus battle cry exploded from the darkness in front of her. By the time she moved her gun to fire it was to late. One powerful blow to her head sent her straight into the wall knocking her out cold.

"Renee...Renee!" Street called out frantic. She stared horrorstruck at her screen. Just a few seconds ago she had been so relived to see her friend and now all she could see was the roof of a dim tunnel. Out of the darkness came a green boot smashing the global into pieces. "No Renee!" Street cried out losing her only connection to her friend.

Howlyn stared first from the broken device then to his prize. He sat low on his haunches snaking one hand out to caress her face. A small trickle of blood poured from a small cut above her left eye. He let one of his fingers trace gently over the wound pulling his hand back to his mouth tasting her warm blood on his lips.

"I'm sorry sir. She was too fast for us." Said one of his men from behind him. Growling he rounded on the person that dared intrude upon him. Extending his energy cleaves he run them through the guilty party. Dropping him to the ground Howlyn turned his attention to the man's partner. He stood perfectly still only letting his fear show through his eyes.

"Set up a portal. We're leaving immediately." Howlyn said scooping up Renee into his arms. Her arms and head fell limply towards the ground. Sighing happily he stepped past he worried solider hastily teleporting back to the mother ship.


	3. One Cell for Another

Chapter Three - One Cell for Another 

AN: As to set the setting this story takes place after Juna dies. And ok a little side note here. In my story Howlyn will be doing a lot of stroking. The reason is in Pariahs when Howlyn is stroking her cheek they both looked a little aroused if you know what I mean. Just an interesting fact from your Goddess of the Internet Noonstar14. I could really see them doing that if they were "together" if you get my drift.

The first thing Renee noticed was the pain. It was like a jackhammer pounding through her skull. Groaning she tried to block out the pain by covering her head with her hands. The next thing she noticed was she couldn't move her hands. She looked up trying to see what the problem was.

As her eyes came into focus she saw that her hands were chained to the inside of a green and black stone wall. She could sense that she was surrounded on three sides by the cool stone but she still couldn't remember how she got there.

Closing her eyes for a minute she dropped her head to look in front of her. Blinking a few times two cold alien eyes came to meet her own.

"Howlyn." She spat, glaring at him. He stood two feet away from her his forearms pressed against the sides of his half of the chamber, one leg tucked behind the other. Instead of answering he smiled at her. "What am I doing here?" Renee asked pulling on her restraints.

"Joining our cause." He said smoothly cocking his head to the side.

"If you'll remember, you tried that already. Didn't work last time won't work this time."

"That's where you're wrong it will work this time. I've made a few adjustments since the last time you were here." He said watching her face closely. It seemed to get a few shades lighter. She raised her chin defiantly. _Even when she's cornered she's gorgeous._ He thought his gaze never leaving her.

"You're bluffing." She pushed, her body tensing for his answer.

"I never bluff." Then he saw it, recognition. She knew he wasn't lying to her. He had really found a way to change her into a hybrid.

"Well I do." She yelled lashing out to kick him. He caught it easily. Shifting her weight so that it was all above her she sung her other foot hitting him squarely across the face. Crying out in fury he rushed her pressing her against the side of the chamber.

"Do it now!" He yelled to his scientists. Almost before he finished speaking it started to close. "You are mine Renee. And there's nothing you can do about it." He whispered in her ear.

"It's not over till the Atavus sings." Renee countered trying to push him away from her. Reluctantly he complied taking his place to join with her in the other half of the hybrid chamber. Renee's head looked around wildly as the two halves joined blocking out all light from view.

All she could hear was her own wild heartbeat pounding in her ears. The fear seemed to pool in her stomach making her twist uncomfortably. _Not now. Not after we've come so far to beat them._ Renee thought desperately trying to twist free of her cuffs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out as the heat engulfed her. The pain ran through her body like a bolt of lightning. She could feel the information trying to get into her, to change her. No it can't end like this. I won't let it. She thought lashing out with an amazing burst of energy. Bright blues and pinks spilled from her, surrounding and protecting her from every thing around her. _You haven't won yet Howlyn_. She thought as she slipped into an exhausted slumber.

"What happened?" Howlyn roared lifting Renee up so that she wasn't hanging by her arms. Pain and anger poured through him looking at her ghostly pale face. One of the scientists stepped from behind the control panel.

"It seems that her Taelon energy was able to by pass your security measures. It will take three days to fix." He said smoothly.

"Unacceptable!" Howlyn shouted. Shooting a look at one of his nearby Atavus. Jumping from behind the scientist the Atavus stabbed the scientist through the back. As he dropped to the floor another female scientist forward.

"I can fix it in one day." She said bowing her head in respect. Howlyn let out an angry growl but made no motion for her to die.

"Release her!" He yelled motioning to her restraints. Scooping her into his arms he stormed out of the room. If anyone passed him in the hallways he wouldkill them for even looking at his Renee before they reached the holding cells.

Basically the holding cells were in a square room with two doors opposite each other. In the center of the room was a tall spiral column that was the control panel to the shields to each cell. Currently there was no one around. The cells in themselves were bare with nothing inside them. On three sides' it had gray metal walls with a white padded floor in it. By now Renee was starting to stir in his arms. Reaching out with her right arm she tried to grab the control panel as they pasted it. _Even half-awake she fights. Oh yes she will make a fine queen._ Pulling her free of the device he walked over to one of the middle cells.

Setting her carefully down in the center of the room he watched her for a minute stroking her cheek. She groaned curling away form him.

"When you wake I will have you. Willing or not." He reassured the sleeping woman. Getting up he activated the shield completely enclosing her in her new prison.

Opening her eyes Renee got to her feet looking for the foul Atavus. Seeing that she was completely alone she a thin piece of metal from a hidden pocket in her shorts. At her touch it expanded to be come a touch computer screen. _Time to get out of here._ She thought pulling up the desired file. _No I was just trying to hold on to the control panel. I wasn't trying to plant a device to tap into your computer, where did you get that idea. _Scrolling rapidly through the files she came to a firewall. _Fuck! OK fine, I can't get out but at lest you won't be able to get in. Take that you alien bastard._ After setting up her own unhackable firewall she sat down in the far corner of the cell waiting for the soon to be pissed off Atavus.

She only had to wait an hour before he appeared before her. He stepped out of the shadows with sickening ease.

"You're awake." He stated moving to stand next to the console. She didn't say anything; she simply waited in silence for what was sure to come. Watching her carefully he turned to type a command into control panel. He glanced at the cell expectantly. Nothing happened. He locked his gaze on her, his eyes full of suspicion. Typing the command again he waited. Now he was sure she did something. Typing a more complex command he tried again. Slamming his fist into the console he rounded on her.

"What did you do?" He accused her dangerously stepping closer to the force field. "You won't survive in there for long and there's no way for you to escape."

"And there's no way for you to get in." She said glaring at him. Crying out in rage he slammed his fist into the shield.

"You are mine and I will have you!" He howled hitting the shield again.

"I'll never be yours, I'd die first." Renee said defiantly. He seemed to relax at her words. Pulling back from the shield he sat down in front of her; his back pressed against the control spiral.

"We'll see about that." He said making himself comfortable. Oh yes, sooner or later she was going to give in. That or try to escape, and when she did he would be ready for her.

AN: Ok in my next chapter Howlyn fixes the problem but Renee is still inside the holding cell. Also in the next chapter Renee makes her escape. Unlike what you think Howlyn and Renee WILL get together in the next chapter. OH GOODIE!


	4. The Need

Chapter Four - The Need 

**AN: I have changed this chapter by cutting out the rape sceen completely. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to so it's gone. Read or you won't gett the changes in The Change.**

"Could you at lest look like you're breathing." Renee said moving her head to glare at Howlyn's unmoving from. For the past 23 hours all he had been doing is sitting in one place staring at her. The most he had come to moving in that time was to blink. His still sat back pressed against the control spiral, legs bent, his lean arms resting on top of them.

"Why does it unsettle you?" He spoke raising, his head an inch. That stupid smile was pulling on his lips again. Renee was sitting against the wall directly in front of him.

"No, it's just pathetic that all you have to do all day is to sit around in front of my cell." She snapped back. _The longer she's caged the more dangerous she becomes._ Howlyn though approvingly.

"It won't work and you know it." He said getting to his feet, moving to lean against the side of the cell.

"What won't work?" Renee asked slightly annoyed.

"This..." He said motioning to the force field. "Either you'll give in to me or I'll find a way in. Otherwise you'll perish."

"Like I said before, I'd rather die than become your fucking whore." She spat leveling her dark gaze at him. He was now drawing lazy circles with one of his talons.

"Do you really believe that? I want YOU Renee, all of you. Not just your body, but your soul as well." He was no longer looking at her anymore but his hand moving around and around in soft circles. Renee found herself mimicking his actions on her collarbone. When she realized what she was doing she hastily pulled her hand away.

"You desire me as much as I desire you, if not more. And if you would just drop this field..." He whispered huskily. Renee closed her eyes as a slight shiver ran through her body.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm staying in here."

Howlyn on the other hand had a much bigger problem. A great feeling of need had consumed his body. Every part of him screamed out to touch her, to smell her, and to taste her once again on his lips. He cried out in his frustration, slamming his hand into the shield.

"You will come out and I will have you!" He yelled, his face a mask of complete fury. Renee didn't say anything just stared at him. This time instead of sitting on the ground he leaned against the control spire directly facing her cell.

_This game will end very soon._

"Howlyn, I wish to speak with you." The human known as Ronald Sandoval said walking into the holding area.

"What now human, I busy." He said not tearing his gaze from Renee. She laughed turning her attention to the wall.

"I can see that. It's concerning the joining process." Sandoval said when he was in front of the Atavus, careful to stay out of his view.

"It's working?" He asked searching his face for the answer. Sandoval shifted his weight under Howlyn's attentive stare.

"We believe so. The Tealon energy inside of her keeps bypassing the process from her deep dislike of becoming one. If you were to plant a reason for her to turn next time we try it might work."

"And I am not a strong enough reason?" Howlyn growled his eyes dancing from Sandoval to Renee.

"I meant no disrespect. But she needs another reason. And than there's the problem of getting her out of the holding cell." Sandoval said motioning behind him.

"Yes, I have a plan for that." Howlyn said his tough rolling over his lips. "Come, follow me." He commanded leading the way out of the room.

Renee hadn't heard much of what was said but she was pretty sure that she wouldn't have liked it. On the other hand it did give her a chance to escape. Hastily she pulled out her touch tone computer pad. She thought that she was almost through the firewall. While Howlyn thought she was sleeping she had been trying to find a backdoor. This time she was sure she could do it all she needed was a password. _Ok this is Howlyn we're talking about here can't be that hard. Yeah right keep telling yourself that. Pulling up the need area ideas of what it could be ran through her mind. Renee...Renee Palmer...Juna...mate...total control...food...King...Queen?_ Hesitantly she typed the last one in. The screen flashed green allowing Renee access to the shield controls. Got yeah you fucking bastard. She thought shutting the shield off.

The air was new and fresh as she stepped out of the small cell. She breathed deeply surprised that she could still smell Howlyn's spicy scent. _Sorry buddy I'm not ready to grow those long fingernails just yet._ Slipping her computer back into her waistband she took off down the hall for a nearby portal.

Her bare feet made a slight slapping sound as she hurried down the hall. Making sure she checked each and every corridor as she went. The blue walls shimmered causing shadows and tricks of the light to look like a person ready to leap out and attack her.

When she was halfway to the portal she heard a roar of rage coming from the holding area. Her heart filled with fear she took off at a full pace run. Then she stopped. Although she heard Howlyn's cry from behind her she could sense him lying in wait ahead of her.

"Shit!" She breathed turning around and racing back the way she'd came. _He fuckin' tricked me. His entire plan to get me out of the cell. Please god don't let him be there._ She thought looking over her shoulder.

Howlyn was 50 feet behind her, his head bent in pursuit. His feet thundered behind her closing the gap between them. The air was cool but Renee felt like she was on fire. _Move Renee move!_ She yelled at herself as she rounded the corner into the holding cells. She pulled her computer out of her band trying to close the shield after her. Roaring Howlyn leaped into the cell just as the field closed behind him. The next thing Renee knew she was pressed up against the side of a wall Howlyn inches from her face. His hot breath lingering on her lips, his body pressed against hers, one hand lightly cradling her neck.

"You son-of-a-bitch get your hands off of me!" Renee yelled kicking him violently in the knee. Sinking back from the pain he stood ready in the middle the room. His eyes glanced at the floor.

"So that's how you did it." Following his gaze she saw her computer screen just next to her foot. Thinking fast she dropped to the floor trying to retrieve it. Howlyn quickly stepped forward to pull her away. As her hand closed on it she did a sweep kick knocking him to the floor.

Using her momentum Renee spun back onto her feet and into a fighting stance. Howlyn rolled back onto his feet also ready to fight.

"This will be fun." He said looking her up and down licking his lips.

"For me." She said making a kick to his face. He blocked with his right following through with his left. The hit to the chest sent her falling to the floor. When she hit she rolled onto her knees.

Howlyn didn't wait for her to recover he dashed in kicking her in the ribs. She cried out but still made it to her feet in time to catch his next kick. She pushed his leg to the side, then taking advantage of his lost of balance she punched him in the face.

Recovering he grabbed her shoulder spinning her around and pushed her into a wall. Balling his hand into a fist he slammed it into the small of her back.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She cried out fighting for control of the pain. Holding her still with one hand he used the other to move her hair away of her ear.

"Last chance to give in and join me freely." He whispered his lips lightly against her ear. Swallowing a gasp of air she turned her head so that she could see him slightly.

"Go to hell." She spat.

**(AN: This is where it changed.)**

_God this is going to hurt._ Renee thought bracing herself for the first blow. She gasped at what he did instead. Teeth teased her skin as he hot tough lashed out at her neck keeping one of his handsentangled in her hair.

"I don't think you want that." He whispered against her shoulder. His voice sent cold chills down her spine. She could feel his warm breath sticking to her skin.

"You don't know much do you?" She choked out. "Aaahhh!" Shegrunted as she was pushed harder into the wall as his grip shifted to more completely pin her to the wall. Renee couldn't see what he was doing but she felt him furter reajust her hair to one side of her neck.

"I want to know everything about you." He whispered softly. Bending his head so that it was above the back of her neck he bit down. Renee cried out and doubled her efforts to free herself but Howlyn paid her little mind except to be extra careful not to tear the perfect bit mark.The warm blood pooled down his throat as his tough swirled it longingly on the back of her neck. Biting the corner of his tough he pushed it into the open wound.

"You're my mate, now and for all eternity." He whispered against her ear once he was done.

Howlyn opened up his mind sending his energy in to her beaten body. He explored every part of her body healing as he went. While the fight between them had been brief he was unsure if he had hurt her seriously. He moved his handaround her side to rest between the wall and her stomach seeing if he had done any serious bruising when he hit her there. As his healing energy reached there his eyes widened in surprise. He was absolutely sure that he hadn't done that much damage, which meant it would have had to have been there before he hurt her.

Howlyn bent his head so that it was just behind her ear.

"The joining process will remedy that." He whispered his hand still on her stomach as he held her imobile.

"What?" Renee asked angerly still.

"You're sterile." He stated flatly. "From what I can tell Taelon technology is the cause." She tensed in his arms.

"No get away from me! Don't touch me!" Renee screamed thrashing to get him to release her. Hepushed her into the wall onlymore tightly in responce.

"Joining with me will fix it if only you'll let it." He saidletting her go. He was sure to move out of her reachbefore she could think to hit him. he still only just missed the sting of her elbow as she spun around to face him. one her her hands pressed firmly to the wound at her neck. She looked pissed. She made no further move toward him.

Growling slightly he dropped the force field useing the device he'd taken from her while she was against the wall and stepped out.Almost immediatly he was rounding around as he growled loudly as he caught Renee in his arms as she tried to make her escape. She struggled wildly trying to make a run for it but Howlyn had a firm hold on her.

"Not just yet Renee. We need to make a little stop first." He said pulling her towards the joining area. She fought him the whole way. Sometimes kicking him sometimes calling ugly names but always trying to get away. None of it did any good Howlyn just smurked apporvingly at her attemptsto free herself.

"Start it!" He roared throwing Renee headfirst into the chamber. He leapt in just as both of the halves closed. He could feel Renee getting to her feet searching for a way out. The heat was every where, the light blinding. She barely had time tocry-out before she felt the energy trying to push its way into her. It was there pushing at her trying to get in. She tried to reach for her Taelon energy but by the time she got it she could already feel the Atavus DNA inside her, changing her into what she hated most.

When the chamber finally pulled apart Howlyn was the first to appear.

"Did it work?" He asked grabbing the nearest scientist to him. The scientist was shaking like a leaf; stammering out incoherent words a mile a minute. "Well!" He roared loosing his patience with the foolish human.

"I'd say so." Said a seductive voice from behind him. Turning he dropped the pitiful scientist.

There she stood just between the two halves of the chamber, a new air about her. Nothing physical had changed about her but the way she moved had a feeling of new found confidence. _Oh yes this will be fun._ Howlyn thought sizing up his new mate.

AN: That was so bitchen! Yes, Renee is a hybrid. And the queen of Howlyn's dreams! In my next chapter they will be very much in the honeymoon stages of their marriage. I mean wouldn't you if the girl/guy you were into wanted you as bad as air was wanting you just as bad? Till next time bye.


	5. The New and Improved Renee Palmer

Chapter 5 - The New and Improved Renee Palmer 

AN: I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been sick for three weeks straight! Luckily one of those weeks was Spring Brake so I'm only a little behind on my schoolwork. On the other hand I've been sick all that time I was suppose to be having fun. But I'm better now and one year older. Yes one year older I had my birthday in-between being sick. Anyway you don't want to hear about my aging so on with the story.

Howlyn didn't move from were he stood. His gaze never leaving her. He tensed waiting to see what she would do in her new state.

"How do you feel?" he asked searching her face carefully.

"I feel powerful." She said swinning her hips as she walked towards him. She glanced at the frightened scientist still held in his hands. Thinking it better to have his hands free he dropped the shaking man. The scientist scrambled to safety leaving Howlyn and Renee alone.

Renee watched has the man left seeming to run all the way. Turning her gaze back to Howlyn she moved closer.

"You are more powerful and fertile." He said still watching her. Her eyes swept over his body in a quick movement stepping so close that she was inches from him.

"About that..." She said licking her lips. Howlyn didn't wait he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her to him, his own lips twitching slightly.

"Yes...Ihave just the place." He said leading her out of the joining area. He stole a glance at her as Renee slipped her own arm around him. Her very touch was like fire to his skin. As they walked Howlyn noticed another male hybrid pass them in the hall. Howlyn let out a protective growl pulling Renee closer to him. The hybrid continued on his way acting as though they weren't there.

"Possessive aren't we?" Renee asked looking over her shoulder at the passing man.

"What is mine no one may have." He said continuing down the hall at a faster pace.

"Would this have anything to do with that." Renee said parting her golden hair to show the scare on the back of her neck. Now that is a sure sign that she's a hybrid. The wound would never have scared so fast if she wasn't. He thought examining the mark.

"I'll tell you later. It doesn't matter right now." He said turning into one of his rooms on the ship. It was darkly lit with lots of space between the various pieces of furniture. A type of leather lounging couch and a few chairs were what seemed to be an underused living room. To the right of the doorway was a rather large bed withdark green silk sheets.

Renee broke away from Howlyn's tight hold on her running her hand over the couch. She turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him smiling seductively.

"Nice, but not what I was expecting." She said turning to face the huge windows spanning the opposite wall. Slowly Howlyn slipped behind her breathing lightly on her neck.

"You're not what I expected either." He whispered into her ear kissing her neck lightly. She rolled her head slightly to see him.

"And I plan to keep surprising you by not telling you anything about the resistance." She said turning all the way around to face him. For a second Howlyn didn't move.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly trying very hard to control his sudden anger.

"I will help you on your cause but any information about the resistance you'll have to come up with. And you can't use any of my things to help find them either." She said defiantly pushing past him.

"What!" He roared spinning back around.

"Part of me is still human Howlyn. I will not betray my friends but I will go on any mission to help with your cause. The only reason I'd even help you do that is becuase if I want to live for more that a few day's I'd have to." She said sitting down on the rumpled bed.

"So you'll help add to my numbers but you won't tell me were your headquarters is, is that it?" He demanded pacing the room glaring at her.

"That's right, but I will do something else to make up for it." She said leading back slightly in the bed. The slight movement and the tone of her voice were all he needed to stop his pacing. His eyes trailed up her body missing nothing.

"I see. Although that is very tempting you'll have to do something a little more." He said moving so that one of her legs was caught between his and his arms on either side of her. His face again inches from hers.

"What?" She asked her eyes locked on his lips.

"I'll tell you later." He sneered licking his lips, his eyes gleaming. Suddenly Renee lashed her hands out pulling his face to hers. Her tough opened his lips while her hands held him there. One of his hands moved to her back lowering her onto the bed, while his other hand pulled at her thigh.

Renee's arms wrapped around his neck almost afraid that he would slip away. Howlyn trailed his kisses down her jawbone to the hollow of her throat. His tough lashed out into the little spot sending chills down Renee's spine. She gasped at the feeling, letting her hands move down his back. Through the thick material she could feel rock hard muscles moving under her fingers.

She let out a powerful moan as he pressed against her. Renee rebelled in the moment a second or to before shifting her hands under his shoulders and pushed him away.

Howlyn stood a few feet away from the bed trying to control him self. His body shaking with the extreme effort. His eyes asking a silent question.

"Strip." Renee ordered pulling her shirt over her head. Smiling he quickly stepped out of his exo-suit just as she finished pulling off her black shorts. Wasting no time Howlyn dove at the bed pulling Renee to the center of it. He planted a rough passionate kiss on her lips his hands roaming up her body. Renee hand one hand entangled in his hair while the over rubbed his back in time to his motions.

Leaving her mouth, he moved downwards, to her neck. He licked, and nibbled, making her wither underneath his hard body. God, he seemed so warm, and full of passion, it seemed to consume her-

His hands that had being fingering her breasts now stopped. A firm hand was pressed against her waist, keeping her down. She whimpered in protest . . . but her whimper turned into another moan ofpleasure, when his tongue flicked out at her nipple. She gasped loudly. God I need more. She thought pressing harder against him. His skin was so soft . . . so soft . . . his broad back, and his powerful shoulders.

Her thoughts were cut off though as his mouth closed around her nipple, and suckled hungrily. Renee clinging to him for dear life, as his hands worked wonders in her body. . God; I don't think I've ever felt like this! Pressed against her thigh, she felt his own hardness. She was apparently having her own effect on him. Suddenly his mouth moved up again, seeking relief at her ruby lips. Their tongues met, and battled in a kiss of flesh, of passion, and of lust.

Every nerve on Renee's body was on fire. Every touch of his fingers sent her rocking. She needed him now. Her legs opened slowly, allowing him better access. Her muscles strained, waiting. It was so close she could feel it, his warm body moving closer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as he pushed his way inside her. Her breath was now coming fast and labored. Her hands were wrapped around his back holding him to her as she moved with him. Their bodies seemed to pulse together rocking them both to the core.

Howlyn buried his face in her hair breathing in her perfumed scent. His body straining to move faster and harder. He could feel her legs wrap around his locking her self in place. He roared as his climax rock his body releasing inside her. Hers was soon to follow pulsing around him. For an instant they both didn't move trying to get their breaths back.

Howlyn moved from his place on top and rolled onto his back closing his eyes. Renee after a moment moved to place her head on his shoulder curling against his side for warmth. She sighed lightly as one of his arms slide around her protectively.

"Tired already?" Renee asked looking up at him. His head rolled down to look at her his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Atavus have a very high endurance rate. I was just enjoying myself." He replied his mouth twitching around the corners.

"Good cause I'm not done with you yet." Renee said rolling on top of him.

"Then show me human." He taunted.

For an instant Renee didn't know where she was. She did know she was warm and very tired. She lazily opened one of her eyes and looked up. She was met with two amazing alien eyes staring back at her. Stretching against him she reached up and kissed him.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked settling back into his arms.

"I didn't sleep as long as you do." Howlyn said still staring at her.

"Then why are you still here?" She asked him surprised.

"You are my queen I will not leave you." He said his gaze buried in hers.

"Well you better get used to leaving me. I do have a life of my own." She said getting up. She swung her bare legs over the side of the bed and started to pull on clothes. "Does that bite mark have anything to do with me being queen or what ever. And don't tell me you'll tell me later cause it's later now." She said through the shirt as she pulled it over her head.

"It is sign that you belong to me as my mate now and forever. Most Atavus don't mate for life when they do they mark their counter part. My marking you makes you my mate and queen." He said propping him self up onto his elbow.

"Wow." Renee said leaning over to kiss him. One of his hands moved to hold her there before she could do anything about it. Finally braking from his grip and pulled away. "I have to get a few things." She said starting to leave. Howlyn grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What things?" He asked suspiciously.

"My clothes, my computer, and maybe a bite to eat." She said glancing from his hold on her to his face.

"I can get all of those things from here. Even a human or two for you to eat." His said not letting her go.

"I'll hunt my own food, now let me go." Renee said pulling her arm free. She walked from the bed area and picked a leather jacket off the couch heading for the door.

"After you hunt meet me on the bridge." She heard himorder from behind her as she headed for the portal.

_New York, what a perfect place to hunt. So many people that no one would notice missing in a million years._ Renee thought walking down one of the busy streets to her apartment. The sounds of the city sang in her newly advanced ears. She could hear a baby sneeze on the other side of the street during rush hour. Today however she was more interested to look at all the faces that she passed.

_None of them have any idea that I could kill them all now. No idea at all._ She thought as a middle aged man passed her. She suddenly had the urge to snap out and plunge her cleaves into his chest. She felt this burning go through her body long for the energy so near by. Gaining control quickly she hurried on her way. Shit that was close. She though glancing at the man over her shoulder. Better hurry so I can pick my own food.

When she was half way to her apartment when she felt a gun barrel press into her back.

(AN: Ok the fighting scene will be done by my good friend Papa G Smurf. He is not on the Internet so don't look for him. He is very good so enjoy and thanks to him for doing this.)

"Ok miss don't say a word and turn into the next ally way and you may live through this." Said a gruff male voice from behind her. Renee could have turned around and laughed in his face. He doesn't have any idea how much danger he's in. She thought walking in to the nearest ally.

The ally was just the size that a car could get through and was very dark. It was only 10:00 am but the multi-story buildings on either side cased shadows over the whole way. Large trash bins lined the sides and two high up fire escapes.

"Now don't turn around and hand me all your money." Said the same voice.

"Is that how you get off? Stealing money from woman. Deciding whether they live or die." She said turning around. Before her was a middle aged brown haired man wearing a ratty brown coat and pants to match. He was very dirty but Renee guessed he was a Caucasian.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't know who you're messing with here lady." He said completely ignoring what she was saying to him.

"That's where you're wrong I know what I'm messing with. It's you who don't know what you're messing with." Renee sneered without a trace of fear.

Renee quickly shot a powerful punch his way. Her fist connected with his nose with a sharp CRACK making him drop the gun.

"Fuck!" He shouted holding his bleeding nose. Seeing her opening Renee dropped to the ground sweeping the ground with her leg she kicked her attacker onto his back. Renee grabbed the gun for the gun. She then weighed it in her hand.

"You stupid idiot. Did you really think no one would find out that you're holding people up with a plastic gun?" She said dropping the gun to the ground. Using little effort she grounded the plastic thing into dust, plastic pieces spraying out around her feet.

The mugger stared angrily at his broken weapon. Then a slight smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Without Renee noticing he pulled a knife out from his belt he swung it in a wide arc at her. Renee ducked in time to avoid the blade as it flew at her head. She could even feel the knife as it flew through her head.

Reaching up she secured his arm over shoulder and slammed her knee into his stomach. He fell away holding his stomach in pain dropping the knife. Renee then snapped out sending him flying across the ally with a kick to the head.

Renee ran towards the same wall leaping on to one of the garbage bins. She then pivoted around and jumped onto the opposite wall. Using the same technique she moved to the first side of the ally and onto the fire escape. Taking a large and final leap she grabbed hold of the roof. Swinging her self up she started on her way.

"Bitch!" The bum yelled from below her. Renee stopped in her tracks; slowly she turned around.

"Yeah you heard me bitch!" He shouted his voice filled with anger. Rage was building inside her boiling over to become a murderous fury. Leaping off the roof she landed right next to the man. Her newly found rage moved form her body and into her hand extending her energy cleaves. Stepping forward with one foot she stabbed them into his chest.

(AN: The rest of this chapter will be written by everyone's favorite author AthenBlade. Oh goodie!)

The energy coursed through her body sending amazing warmth to every nerve. Her whole body sang with the renewed strength. Stepping away she let his lifeless body fall to the street. What's going on with me? Even if he were a criminal his death would have bothered her. But she felt nothing towards him. Not regret, sadness, or even disgust, just nothing.

Glancing quickly about to make sure that no one had seen her Renee turned and headed down the ally towards her apartment fully refreshed.

AN: Wasn't that great! The fight scene I mean. Tell me what you think of Papa G Smurf's work and I'll pass it on. He really wants to know so please review.


	6. The Pain

Chapter 6 - The Pain 

AN: This is too Ryuuri. Thank you for the new story idea. Yes people I'm going to write another one but not for a while so just be patient. But don't worry I will tell you what it's about later in a few chapters. The first thing.

Renee noticed when entering her house was that the lights were on. She was sure that they had been off when she made her quick escape.

Then next thing she noticed was the sound of someone breathing fast. Renee could almost smell their fear and apprehension. Seeing a flash of movement behind her Renee swung her arm around holding one of her attacker's arms against the wall.

"Street!" Renee breathed stepping away form her shocked friend. Renee had just barely controlled her instincts to release her energy cleaves before she had seen who it was.

"Renee! Where have you been, the place is trashed? I thought maybe you were caught for sure." Street said holstering her gun. Her red hair was sprayed around her head in an uncombed looking mess. She had dark circles around her eyes making it look like she hadn't got any sleep.

_She doesn't know that I'm a hybrid. Oh poor Street, I won't let you die not because of me._ Renee vowed silently to her self.

"Give me some credit, I was lying low after I got away. I lost my global and it wasn't save to use public one. I'm all right." Renee said watching her reaction carefully. She sighed deeply seeing Street relax.

"Well that's good news. I was going out of my mind. I thought you might come back here so I came over to...well anyway I'm here." She said sitting on the back of the couch slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah I can see that, thanks." Renee said flashing her a smile picking up an empty bag off the floor. Street smiled back following her into her room. "Last night I came to a decision." Renee said over her shoulder throwing assorted clothes into the bag.

"Agree perfectly, you defiantly need to lie low for awhile." Street said sitting on her bed.

"Not a while Street, for good. I can't live like this anymore. I would never be free living here, I'm leaving for good." Renee said moving on to her weapons.

"What are you talking about? How can you just give up? We need you Renee." Street said jumping to her feet. Renee stopped her packing to look at her.

"I'm trying to stay alive. And there are other people now that can take my place." Renee said care to control her anger. "I'm trying to save you Street don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Sure someone can take your place but you're the best for the job. How can you just leave when they're still out there." Street argued.

"Why can't you just understand!" Renee yelled heading for the door with her full bag. She knew that if she stayed much longer she would loose her temper and that could be dangerous to them both of them. When she was almost to the door a huge pain swept over her. A hundred needles seemed to be jammed into her spine burning like fire. Renee screamed out in agony as she fell to the ground. It seemed the sheer through her body sending her into major shock.

"Renee! Oh my God what's going on?" Street cried rushing to Renee's side. She was afraid to touch her thinking that it might do moreharm then good. Renee was shaking from head to toe but she seemed to be fine besides that.

_What's wrong with me? The pain's going away but if I don't figure out a story quick Street's going to know that something's wrong._

"Street I've been like this for a while. It'll stop in a minute but it can only get worse if I continue fighting. If this happened at the wrong time anything could happen. Please if you're my real friend just help me to my car." Renee said thinking of the sports car parked in the garage.

"I really wish you had told me sooner but yes I'll help you." Street said helping Renee to her feet. She placed one arm around her waist and shifted her arm so that it was on her shoulder.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me." Renee said as Street closed the door behind them.

"Yeah well, take this and keep in touch." Street said pulling her global from her coat pocket. "And don't say no. If you can't stay here you will call."

"I'll try." Renee laughed tucking it into her belt. _I wont call but I will give her this._ She though sadly as they reached the elevator.

_She's been gone for an hour already. How long does it take to 'get a few things'?_ Howlyn though angrily in this chair on the bridge. He was starting to get impatient with all this waiting. Waiting 3 million years to awake up, waiting so very long to make Renee his, and now waiting for what was rightfully his to return to him. _Why can't anything be simple with her. In out and back to me._

He smiled a he pictured just what he would do when she got back. How he would take her again and again and-

"Howlyn I have the information you wanted." Sandoval's calm voice said behind him. Howlyn growled turning on the intruder. But realizing that what he might have to say would be important Howlyn didn't attack.

"Then tell me human." He spat looking back to the huge window with earth held in its center.

"We have found the archeologist. I am planing a full force team to capture" A loud and beeping sound cut him off. Howlyn slammed his fist into the armrest bringing up a calm looking hybrid on the screen.

"What is it!" He roared at yet another interruption.

"Ms. Palmer is asking to be brought aboard. Should I activate the portal?" The hybrid asked unfazed by Howlyn's gruff actions. "Yes, tell her to go to the room and that I will meet her there." With that done he turned the viewer off and turned to Sandoval again. "Continue and make it quick Sandoval."

"I see the joining was a success." Sandoval replied.

"Yes but she is still quite vibrant and rebellious. Quite a...ingenious combination." He said letting his mind drift back to the previous night.

"Anyone I know about?" Renee asked waltzing onto the bridge.

"I told you to wait for me in the room. What are you doing here?" Howlyn asked entranced by the way that she swung her hips as she walked.

"I dropped my things off. What else was there to do? All though I do have some good ideas." She said walking to the side of Howlyn sat.

"I have business to attend to." He growled turning away from her. Looking out of the corner of his eye he could just barely see her.

"And that would be..." She said running one of her fingers over his arm. Howlyn turned quickly glancing from her face to her hand that was now caressing his own. His breathing all ready heightened at her touch.

"Uhum," Said a voice. Growling Howlyn and Renee both glared at him. There was Sandoval looking very uncomfortable at where the conversation was sure to lead. His hands crossed behind his back and looking very interested in the ceiling.

"Fine...I will allow you to stay. Continue with your report Sandoval." Howlyn said his gaze locked on Sandoval's more confident form.

"Oh you're so generous." Renee breathed under her breath still teasing his hand. Howlyn of course heard but chose to ignore it.

"Yes well,we believe that Mr. Raleigh is-"

"Raleigh?" Renee interrupted looking very surprised.

"You know him?" Howlyn asked angrily.

"Yeah back when I wanted to be an archeologist. I ...uh...knew him very well. Jackass and a grave robber but I knew him." Renee said avoiding Howlyn's gaze. Howlyn could feel his anger rising. _A passed lover! Just another reason to kill him._

"My team and I are ready to attack and retrieve the item." Sandoval continued oblivious to the two's expressions. "We can move tomorrow."

"Whatever you're after you'll never get it.He doesn't trust anyone and he would never have anything of importance on him. Even then he always has hundreds of fakes." Renee said. Howlyn turned his attention back to her fully aware that something bad was going to come out of her mouth.

"You seem to know a lot about him." Sandoval said also looking at her.

"I do.And that is how I know your plan won't work." She said defiantly.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Sandoval said annoyed.

"Let me go and get whatever it is from him." Renee said thinking fast.

"Out of the question!" Howlyn interrupted. He knew what she was saying was true, that this was a more effective plan than his own. But he also didn't want what was his to go anywhere near an ex-lover. Thinking back to the loss of Juda he knew that losing even a minor lover was hard but killing one was next to impossible. Renee was more likely to fowl up the mission than make it work.

"I am the best shot at making this work and you know it. I can get close to him, I know how he works, and most of all I'm the smartest person you got on this whole damn ship." Renee countered.

"What I know is that you arenot going." Howlyn growled.

"What you don't think I can do it?" Renee asked her temper showing through.

"I think your..._feelings_ towards this man could complicate things yes." He said cringing at the word.

"That's a load of bull! I have never mixed my missions with my feelings and I'm not about to start." Renee was now clenching her fists trying not to pummel his face in.

"Oh really, then how do you explain all the missions you've lead against me? You always mix your missions with your feelings." Howlyn breathed just as mad.

"And I've always won now haven't I? You need me and when you get that through your thick head come and find me." With that Renee spun around a stormed out of room. Howlyn roared after her in anger.

"I need to feed." He said as he exited the opposite way leaving Sandoval alone on the bridge.

Renee had gone to the medical bay after she had left. She needed to know what had happened in her apartment with Street. Renee was pretty sure she should have told Howlyn about it but they never really had the chance. _Plus I had a really bad feeling about letting him know. I was fine until I ate that guy._ Suddenly the pain was back but not just the physical pain but emotional pain to. Renee fell to the floor one hand holding her stomach the other her head.

_I killed a man just so that I could go on living? Oh my God what have I done! How could I, he my not have been a great guy but he was a human being. I can't breathe; I can't breathe, what the hell is wrong with me?_ She started to hyperventilate from trying to fill her lungs with the needed air. Painfully she crawled her way to the console.

"Computer run a full body scan. Tell me what is wrong." Renee breathed trough the pain. _Don't think about it. Think of something else_. That only made her think more about the man she had killed.

The way his eyes seemed to hollow out as he died. The sound his body made as it hit the concrete. The way she had just left him here, not caring that he my have had a family, or who would find him. The truth was that she didn't care. Not then anyway but now it hit her full force rocking her body uncontrollably.

"Scans show Taelon core energy ridding your system of the Atavus infection. Pain is do to resequencing of genes. Should be done in 27 hours." The automated voice replied above her.

_What? Does that mean I turning back into a human? Oh shit I have to tell Howlyn._ She thought getting to her feet.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" She called out falling to the floor again. The pain was back again. Scenes running through her head. The first time see had met Howlyn after he tried to eat her on the sub. The time on the mothership when he had her pressed against the wall and couldn't escape. All he cared about was what he wanted. She could remember the pain and the fear over what was happening to her. She had tried so hard to stop the change.

_You're lying Renee. You could have stopped him and you know it. If you tried so hard why did you even give him the chance to change you? You seemed pretty willing to join his side._ Part of her mind screamed at her. "You're wrong! I tried to stop it; it's not my fault! I won't let him win, not again." Renee yelled at her self. Hot tears burned down her cheeks leaving wet trails. The pain was gone but left a more painful thing in its wake, the realization of what had happed to her.

Renee didn't know what time it was but she did know that if anyone found her it would bring up a lot of questions that she really didn't want to answer.

_Ok just try and think. If my little argument with Howlyn did anything I'm going to be on a mission to kill Raleigh. I need help._ Renee decided pulling a global out of her pocket. She wiped her cheeks clean before accessing the needed number.

After just a second Street answered.

"Oh hey Renee. Is something wrong you look at little red?" She said worriedly.

"Street listen to me carefully. I'm a hybrid. Just let me finish." She said holding up her hand when Street tried to talk.

"But it won't last. The Taelon energy inside me is fighting it. In about 24 hours I'll be completely human again. Till then I'm in the perfect place to gather information."

"Renee you can't be serious. If they findout that you're human you'll never get a chance to escape." Street said quickly butting in.

"Street they've found Raleigh. If they get him they will most likely kill him and take the jewels. If I can get them first then we'll know were all the hives are. We need to get them before the Atavus do. I need you to find Raleigh and me a way out of where ever he is. Please Street I need you for this." Renee said holding her breath for the answer.

"Fine I'll do it. Just call me with the place as soon as you can." Street said reluctantly.

"Thanks, I better go before someone finds me. Bye." Renee said switching off the global before she could change her mind. She shoved it into the inside pocket of her leather jacket looking to see if there was anyone around. Seeing no one she hurried on her way to the room. She passed a couple of hybrids in the hall along with some Atavus but none were Howlyn. The longer she was away from him the safer she would be. He was probably the person most likely to spot the difference in her.

Opening the door carefully she looked to make sure she was alone. The room was dark but the light from the stars outside let her see that she was indeed alone. Closing the door gently behind her she slipped into the room. Sighing in relief she turned around.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed backing into the door. There was Howlyn less than two feet away from her. Even though most of his face was shadowed Renee could tell that he was angry by the way he held him self.

"Where were you?" He asked moving closer. _Oh fuck he knows! He's going to lock me up again. Get a hold of your self. There is no possible way that he could know so just calm down._ Renee thought staying pressed against the wall.

"I could ask you the same thing. I didn't see you when I came in." He rolled his eyes up to the roof, showing that that's where he had been. _Damn it Renee you forgot that Atavus sick to walls too. Aren't aliens just grand?_ She thought miserably.

"Hiding on the roof just to surprise me, how sweet you shouldn't have." She said trying to walk passed him. Instead he moved forward so that she was still against the wall with his hands on either side of her.

"Answer me, where were you?" He said his face inches away. _Think Renee quick._

"I was in the medical bay checking to see if...if I was fertile." She said looking Howlyn in the eye. He seemed surprised and in a sense interested.

"And...are you?" He asked letting one of his hands brush some of her hair away from her face. He touch sent a chill down her spine. If it was from fear or some thing else she wasn't sure.

"Yes." She guessed quickly. Howlyn now looked her over from head to toe. His tough lashing out.

"I see." He murmured leaning forward and kissing her. Renee didn't know what was going on. Part of her was disgusted with what was going on but the other part of her couldn't help but revel in the way his body felt pressed against hers.

_Stop it Renee, just stop._ Her mind screamed at her but her body had other ideas. She hooked her leg around his sliding it up and down slowly. His hands traveled down her back as he continued to kiss her. His arms wrapping around her as he deepened the kiss.

Moaning slightly Renee removed her leg and started to lead him to the bed. _What the fuck do you think you're doing? He's a monster you should want to kill him not sleep with him?_ But she didn't care. Even if she wanted to kill him her weapon was to far away and she still needed the information on the mission. If she was going to sleep with someone why not enjoy it a little?

All reasonable thought seemed to leave her as she felt the bed touch the back of her knees. Pushing her away from him onto the bed Howlyn then jumped on top of her straddling her hips. Plan later, have fun now. Renee thought happily kissing him again.

Hours maybe had pasted, and in that time it had been only her and Howlyn together. Renee knew that it was still early but she was extremely tired. Howlyn on the other hand never seemed to loose he striding stamina. No matter how much Renee enjoyed being with him there was know way that she could continue this pace.

"Let me sleep." She whispered kissing him again.

"All ready?" He asked breaking away.

"Yes humans do need to rest now and again." She said carefully watching him.

"I know that. You seem a little...slower tonight. Not like last time." He said from above her. His lower part of his body was still one her while the upper part of his body was supported on his arms.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. Give me tonight and I'll be fine tomorrow. Don't worry I just need sleep." She said turning on her side. Howlyn growled moving off of her and lying down on his back. Her own back turned to him.

"You don't haveto stay. i know you don't sleep much." Renee said lifting her head off her pillow to look at him over her shoulder.

"I told you I will not leave you." He said staring at he ceiling.

"Thanks, you don't know what that means to me." She said turning over and lying her head on his chest. His arms curled around her without him even seeming to notice his own action.

_I'll stop his plan tomorrow. Today I'll sleep._ Rene thought letting her mind drift away.

AN: Wow was this chapter a real turn around or what! Sorry about not adding details to the lemon but I'm not the best person at them. I don't know anyone that is and I would never trust them with some thing so important. Anyway next chapter is the start of the mission so till then.


	7. Good Bye

Chapter Seven-Good Bye

When Renee woke she was surprised to find Howlyn missing. Keeping her eyes closed Renee extended her hand behind her to see if she had just rolled over. Finding the bed empty she opened her eyes to see where he was.

"Shit!" She yelled jolting a crossed the bed to the other side. Howlyn was upside down on the wall looking at her. His hair hid most of his face but it looked like he was thinking about something. "What are you doing?" Renee cried pulling the sheets tight around her.

"You weren't up yet." He said dropping to the floor. Now that his hair was out of the way he looked oddly relaxed.

"That doesn't explain why you were on the wall." Renee said recovering from her unexpected wakeup call.

"I said I wouldn't leave and I didn't. I do that sometimes when I'm...thinking." He said crawling over the bed to her. Renee tensed slightly.

"And what were you thinking about?" She said watching as he curled around her, his arms holding her tightly from behind.

"You." He said simply kissing her neck.

"And the mission?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him. He immediately pulled away from her and stood up.

"Yes." He said irratly starting to pace the room.

"Then you agree that I'm your best bet." She said moving closer to the side of the bed.

"No I think you're the worst possible person for this...mission." He said glancing over at her.

"And why the hell would that be?" Renee asked annoyed. She needed to be on this mission if she wanted to win the war.

"Because I know how hard it is to loose a lover. Yes the thought had crossed my mind to kill Juda once or twice but I never could. I still cared and respected her even if it wasn't in that way anymore. Havingthem die is hard, killing them is even harder." Howlyn said turning away from Renee to stare out the window.

Renee got up from the bed still holding onto the sheet around her. She came to sand beside him lying a hand on his shoulder.

"Howlyn I know it must have been hard to loose Juda but I don't care about Raleigh anymore. The last time I saw him I slapped him. I have no troubles about killing him. I do have a problem with us loosing the war and dying. Howlyn trust me, I can do this." _Liar._ Renee thought looking at his sad face.

"Fine." He said turning around to face her. "I'll give you three days. If you can't get the jewels by then I'm sending in my own team."

"That's more than enough time." She said confidently. _More than enough time to get the jewels and get home safely without you ever knowing_. She thought silently. Howlyn grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him.

"Get dressed, when I return have your things packed." He said watching her longingly. Letting her go quickly, he walked out the door.

"Bye." She called. _For good._

_Why the hell did he pick Tokyo? It's to crowded and I stick out like a sore thumb_. Renee thought looking over the heads of the Asian pedestrians. _Hiding in a place where everyone looks at you very smart Raleigh, very smart. At lest I'll be able to spot him._ She thought moving out of the way of a small old woman.

At the moment she was headed to a restaurant were Raleigh was suppose to spend a lot of his time. The crappy plan that Sandoval had come up with was that she to go into the place and run into him accidently. Her living in New York it was very likely that she would go to this restaurant at this time. _I don't think so._ Renee thought opening the door and stepping into the place.

Light oriental music played it in the dimly lit place. Waiters moved from table to table wearing kimonos. _The place was obviously a tourist trap but hey when in Tokyo._ She thought looking around for him.

The movement of brown hair in the back corner caught her eye. Even if her eye sight was slowly getting worst it wasn't that hard to spot him in the dark haired crowd. Taking a deep breath she started over weaving in and out of the tables.

"Renee, what a pleasant surprise! If I can be so bold to ask but why are you here?" Raleigh asked as she slid into the seat across form him. Snapping his global shut he slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket he flagged down a female waiter.

"Would you like anything?" He asked calmly. _He knows some thing's up_. Renee thought shaking her head no. She knew she was almost completely human but she still had no need to eat right now. Letting the waitress go he took a small sip of his clear drink. Vodka most likely.

"I came to ask you for a favor." Renee said leaning forward.

"What is it?" He asked also leaning closer.

"I'm in the market emeralds, old ones." She said watching his face carefully. He pulled away obviously startled.

"I sorry Renee, don't have any emeralds. I do have some rubies if you're-"

"I'm not. What I do want is the two emerald eyes you stole last time I saw you, now." She said letting her anger start to show. Her threat made clear by her tone.

"Renee I really don't have any-" He stopped as he caught site of the anger glowing in her eyes.

Renee felt like she would explode any minute. It was hard enough to do his to Howlyn without Raleigh making it any harder. If she had to put up with any more of Raleigh's shit she could probably kill him instead of save him. Almost as if reading her mind he jumped back with a start. His eyes filled with shock mouth hanging open trying to ask a question.

"How...how did you...do that?" He stammered staring open mouthed at her.

"Do what?" She asked puzzled.

"Your eyes... they looked like...well...they just turned black." He stammered one finger pointed at her. From what he just described Renee guessed that he was talking a bout the look that passes over a hybrid's eyes when they were about to kill.

_Shit! I didn't even know I did it either. Just calm down and this can work to your advantage._

"Raleigh, the emeralds I'm looking for belong to some very bad people. They did something to me to stop me from getting those emeralds. Your life will be in grave danger too if you don't give them to me." Renee said still hunched forward. Glancing around she checked to see if anyone was listening. No one was.

"Ok fine, yes I have them. I knew there was something was wrong with those things. Sure they're pure emerald but they have been cut with something I've never seen before." Raleigh said leaning forward with a twinge of nervousness.

"I already knew that. You aren't safe as long as you have them. Please Raleigh, I'm trying to help you." Renee said urgently staring at him. He nodded slowly.

"Ok come with me." He said getting up with her hand in his. Pulling her behind him he waved through the numerous tables to the backdoor.

The hot air whooshed passed her as they headed south down the ally. Even in this tiny ally there were to many people to walk side by side so Renee still held onto his hand as she followed behind him. Glancing behind them she saw four men in black suits rushing to catch up with them.

"We're being followed." Renee said in a low voice looking again over her shoulder at them. But Renee was in no way scared. The tale was all part of the plan Sandoval had set out for her. These guys were suppose to scared Raleigh into giving her the jewels.

"You're right. Don't worry I've got a way out just down the block." He said also looking over his shoulder. When he turned back around Renee waved for the followers to hurry up with the plan. This was her mission and they weren't going to mess it up for her.

AN: Wow that went no where for not up dating for so long. The latest ep is totally messing with my story. Truth be told Papa G Smurf is the slowest writer on the planet. Yes it is all his fault, blame him. He is in charge of fight scenes and he took too long. So next time willjewels! Oooooooooooo jewels, little sparkly things. What are you people looking at! Just be patient and stop looking at me. I mean it stop, ok fine I'm leaving


	8. Jewels

Chapter 8 

Jewels

(AN: Ok I cut out a fight scene. Yes you people are probably going to hate me for it but I'd like the story to move along. Again I'm sorry but this is my story. In return I have finish this story. Yes it's **FINISHED**! So have fun people.

After some major ass kicking (AN: Again sorry.) done completely by Renee, the two had weaved their way through the crowds of people covering Tokyo to a small run down apartment. Raleigh had been looking at Renee strangely ever since the fight. Renee had ignored him only moving forward to the jewels. Raleigh giving up pulled a small key out of his pocket and pushed open the lobby door, silently making there way to the elevator.

"So meet anybody lately?" He asked trying to make conversion as they both waited for the lift. Renee stiffened at the question. She glanced at him holding his gaze.

"Yes I did. But we can't be together, we have different goals for your lives." She said speaking very slowly and very calm. Raleigh laughed in the uncomfortable silence.

"Well I guess that's how it goes. One wants marriage the other wants fun."

"Try world domination." Renee muttered stepping into the waiting elevator. Raleigh followed behind her not trying to even look at Renee anymore. They both just stared at the numbers above the door counting down to their destination. Raleigh stepped froward as the elevator stopped on floor eight with a small beep.

Renee followed him out and down the hall to his room. The walls were painted A faded brown with a matching threadbare carpet. Renee peeked her head in taking in the place before she entered. More brown walls, one small bed, and one worn chest of draws made up the whole room. Renee walked in and sat down on the bed.

Raleigh disappeared into the bathroom reappearing in a minute with a small pouch in his hand. Tossing it to her he sat down next to her. Renee didn't open it just looked at him.

"Are these the fakes?" She asked searching his eyes.

"Renee how could you! I would never try to cheat you." Raleigh said showing real hurt.

"Damn it Raleigh I need the fakes!" She growled pushing herself off the bed in anger. Raleigh just stared. "The people I was working for wants the real ones, but I need to give the real ones to the people fighting against him. But I won't have time if you don't give me the fakes."

"Fine Renee you got me, though are the fakes."

"Raleigh, these guys are serious. I was sent to kill you and take these from you. Do you think that if I fail they won't send someone else? Raleigh I need both of them, now." Her voice was low and threading, her face hard and cold. He looked at her as long as he could before turning away. Reaching into his back pocket he through them at her.

"Take them." She caught them easily. She tucked them into her pocket and the pulled something out. It looked like a burned throw up pancake.

"You won't regret it. Now put this on your chest over your heart." She said tossing it to him.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He yelled holding it away from his body.

"Do it, I need to report to my ex-boss and you need to look dead. Now do it and lie down some were. Frowning in disgust he did as he was told and laid down on the other side of the bed so that only he's feet were showing.

"Now don't move or make a sound." Turning her back on the corpse she pulled out her global and activated it. Howlyn's face appeared immediately.

"Do you have them?" His smooth voice asked. His eyes dark and cold, mouth hanging slightly open, his beautiful raven hair thrown back. Renee wanted to cry but she instead she smiled coyly.

"Of course I did, I always get what I set out to do." She said holding up one of the bags so he could see. Then something happened, his eyes darkened drawing in a sharp intake of breath, his body completely still.

"Yes I see, why don't you portal up here right now." He said quickly staring at her under his dark eyebrows._ 'What's wrong with him?'_ She thought looking at the jewels. She froze; it was so small that she didn't even notice. She must have cut her hand when fighting the agents for there was a tiny slash with a small trickle of blood coming form it. It was nothing but if she were still a hybrid it would have healed, but she wasn't and now Howlyn knew.

"It's ok Renee, this doesn't matter to me. Just come back to the ship and we'll forget about this." She heard Howlyn say. She turned back to the screen.

"Howlyn we can't be together. We're too different, please just let me go." She said now letting the tears overflowdown her cheeks.

"You now I can't do that Renee. If you choose to walk this path I will not hold back, if you defy me then you will not live." Despite his words one tear had fallen down his face and into the light.

"Goodbye Howlyn." She whispered shutting the global off.

ON THE SHIP

"Nnnnnooooo! Find her, destroy her, make her pay!" Howlyn roared storming off the bright attacking anyone that got in his way.

Two weeks later

Renee sat at the end of her bed staring at the clock. She hadn't been on any cases for the past two weeks. She couldn't stop thinking of Howlyn and what she did to him. All the pain she felt was nothing compared to that. She lost so many people and now she had lost another.

She rose off the bed as the clock ticked to 7:25 and went slowly to her bathroom. Picking up the small white thing off the side of the counter. Looking at it she showed no emotion as she spoke softly to herself. "I'm going to be a mommy."

AN: Yes that is it, you get no more. Just kidding I will be writing a sequel when I am done with my other stories. And it will be good. And little baby, a human Howlyn, and the right way to end the series. It's called 'The Change'. And thank you to all the people that helped me repost this story!


End file.
